


Now you see me?

by PsychicGirl



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Dylan's character was flat in the movie, F/M, Gen, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness, characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicGirl/pseuds/PsychicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan's thoughts in the end scene on the bridge with Alma. This is my first published story so please be kind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you see me?

As Dylan stood on that bridge with Alma, he pretended to watch as the water flowed beneath him. He pretended to take in the beauty of France. Dylan was good at pretending.

In reality though, Dylan was preparing his next great escape.

At first, Dylan thought he might really feel something for Alma. After all, she was attractive, she was foreign (exotic) and, well, Dylan was a man. But as much as he liked her, she still didn't see him. She still only saw Dylan Rhodes. Dylan Rhodes who was an FBI agent with a chip on his shoulder. Dylan Rhodes who was sweet, and innocent, and… _ordinary_. Alma couldn't see that Dylan Rhodes – no, Dylan Shrike - was Extraordinary.

Ok, focus. That was something he could do. He was a master of focus. Well, technically he was a master of _everything._ What was he focusing on? Oh yeah, escape. He had to get out of here.

Actually, Dylan was a little disappointed in himself. He meant what he said earlier to Alma. In all his scheming, he really hadn't expected her to be there, or rather, he hadn't expected himself to feel…some kind of feeling toward her. But, really, he thought that after his master plan was completed and Bradley was in prison that he would just disappear. He was _good_ at disappearing.

He had no idea what possessed him to go looking for her. After all, he couldn't possibly be feeling affection for this…woman. She was a pawn – a very, very hot pawn, but still, a pawn. And he was done paying chess. He won. So why? She was so distracting, which was bad because, hello? Magician here. Dylan was the one supposed to be doing the distracting. Unless….

Aha! He wasn't really feeling anything toward Alma. No. He was just continuing his manipulations. After all, it always helped to have someone on the right side of the law on retainer. Yep, he was just gathering favors. That was all this was.

Whew. Dylan was a little worried for a moment, but it seemed like his own mind was just playing a trick on himself by making him think that he actually had emotional ties to someone. Dylan should have known better. After all, his true emotions died with his father. The rest were just pretend.

With his emotional issues settled and a reason in place for this…this tryst, Dylan actually started to contemplate the water below. He still needed to escape, but maybe he could stay a little while. You never knew when you could use a cop on your side, especially in his line of business. No, for now, Dylan would go back to pretending. After all, Dylan was _good_ at pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow. I actually posted a story. This one just wouldn't leave my head though. So when I saw the movie, I was kind of disappointed with how little characterization/ background was provided to Dylan. He seemed so flat and he had the potential to be so full, especially since he was the one controlling the ENTIRE movie. Also, the end scene with Alma and Dylan seemed really out of place. This was my attempt to bring some characterization to Dylan and maybe explain what he was thinking in that last scene. Please review!


End file.
